battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vehicles of Battlefield 2142
More reviews, plus weaknesses and a few things I have noticed. EU VEHICLES ARE MORE NUMBERS/POWER ORIENTED. Mostly this means that anything that acts like a machine gun will fire faster with less damage than the PAC counterpart, which fires slower but stronger. Therefore: PAC VEHICLES ARE MORE POWER/NUMBERS ORIENTED. The differences are very small, but they are present. EU vehicles tend to be more present day in terms of propulsion and style, while the PAC vehicles are very sleek and smooth, with some of them having hover technology. The Nekomata is a good example of this; it turns the whole tank when aiming, and it can strafe much easier than say the Tiger, which has the traditional independent body/turret style. The Tiger is good if one is moving towards an objective and spots an enemy tothe side, they can drive in the same direction while turning to engage the target. The Nekomata is the capability to always face the enemy, therefore always presenting the thickest armor, However, this can cause some navigation accidents if the player strafes off of a bridge or any other similar structure. The battle walkers aren't very different from each other. Both fire four rocket bursts, use machine guns for the main weapon, and have a machine gun/EMP launcher on the AA turret on top. The weakest sections are the ass (if it were a human being) and the knees. If the driver presses the prone button (default z) and holds it, the walker will kneel down, allowing the driver to better shoot into doorways and under awnings. The walker also has some vents on the underside that can be damaged by any form of damage, including pistols. The bogatyr has one vent while the L5 Reizig has two. The FAVs, really only have a difference in terms of size (Bandit is a little bit bigger than the Ocelot). Both have an exposed driver and passenger, while the gunner is either sitting next to the driver (Ocelot) or behind the driver a little ways (Bandit). The passenger sits in the back of the FAV, using his/her own weapons to shoot, including mines and grenades. One thing you should be aware of, when the driver activates the boost, the crosshairs disappear, as if the passenger was sprinting. One RDX/Rocket/Motion mine can blow it up. The APCs have six seats, a driver with a machinegun/EMP launcher, a gunner with a three-round-burst mortar, and four passengers who have machineguns and assault pod access. The seat you launch the pod from, actually determines where on the APC you launch from (seat 3 will launch from first pod-port, seat 6 will launch from the fourth pod-port). The gunner seat has very little effect on vehicles, but is devestating against infantry. It can even kill wounded enemies (wounded=can be revived/body stays there/you are looking up, dead=body disappears/camera floating). The EMP launcher is really the only anti-vehicle armament that the APC has. Weakest locations include: vents on back, axles, in between the wheels. Gunships are the most useful tool a team can have. I personally have seen titan games swayed by two good gunship pilots. First thing you should know. always have a guy in the second seat. DO NOT FLY ALONE. It reduces your ability to take down transports and other gunships if their active-defense is up (the green shield). Also, the gunner can help take out commander assets with the guided missle. When piloting, aim ahead of the aircraft because the rockets have proximity tracking, not crosshair tracking. This means that the missles need to simply get close to the aircraft to follow it. BurnerMeen 17:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Is this page really necessary since we have the weapons and vehicles on their own pages now? I mean, once all of the articles have this info I feel it will become redundant and unneeded. Thoughts? [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 23:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, it should be deleted. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC)